El dIamante
by ginmarianamalfoy
Summary: Aqui los Dejo cOn el CuarTo CapiTulo...Wou CaSi ni Me TarDo en SubiR..jejeje
1. Default Chapter

Era una ves en un lugar donde todo era felicidad chicos y chicas se vendían, ya sea por diamantes o dinero; yo llegue a ese lugar... "Moulin Rouge o en español Molino rojo" llamaba; quería probar suerte ahí...pero no probé nada mas que la desdicha...quería escribir libros de amor y aventuras pero me tope con un obstáculo "mierda...jamás eh sentido el amor ni eh tenido aventuras!"... me instalé en un hotel, desempaqué, saque mi maquina de escribir la puse en el escritorio polvoriento pero pense "definitivamente no es nada este lugar...a comparación de mi casa" me senté en la silla; cuando iba a escribir mi primera palabra se me fue la inspiración ya que un chico moreno con bigote puntiagudo pelo chino negro corto; alto de estatura había caido por mi techo; cuando veo a la puerta vi a un chaparro con bigote:

Oh!tu debes ser el nuevo huésped..bienvenido al Moulin Rouge... soy Tolusse...veo que ya tuviste tiempo de conocer a nuestro amigo...lo sentimos...tiene un enfermedad muy normal no esta en peligro de muerte...pero a un minuto esta bien y al siguiente no jajajaja-Tolusse; pero eso no fue todo unas voces se escucharon del techo...de repente tres cabezas se asomaban del agujero que había echo el moreno o Morx kmo le decía ellos(no me acuerdo de su name)

Esta bien- se escucho una voz afeminada; volte a ver al dueño de aquella odiosa voz; era de un chico...mas bien un señor casi, con cara de muerto ya que era muy pálida...era joto-.- porque no me sorprendí en saberlo; al lado de el había uno con lentes, un bigote puntiagudo del otro lado había un viejo con barba blanca y anteojos redondos:

y ahora donde conseguiremos a un suplente- de repente Tolosse me voltea a ver ; ya estando en el cuarto de arriba el cual era un escenario tenían problemas para elegir una frase asi que tuve que interferir y gritar ya que ni pele me hacían:

las montañas cobraran vida con el sonido de la musica"-dije yo;en eso Morx se levanta de su cama en la cual yacia desmayado y camina hacia mi como si me fuera a golpear luego con vos fuerte dice

"las montañas cobraran vida con el sonidp de la música" me encanta.y volvio a caer


	2. Problemas con el Duque

Los tres se pusieron a discutir sobre mi

-el chico es bueno talvez...te podría ayudar a terminar la obra "espectáculo, espectacular".- sugirió Tolusse; todos esperábamos que diera un si por respuesta pero lo único que dijo fue:

-¡olvídalo yo escribí casi toda la obra y aun no la termino y si ustedes quieren a un principiante como su nuevo director esta bien!-contesto algo indignado; salió de la habitación y cerrando la puerta de trancaso desapareció; Tolusse dice:

-vamos hablar con Harold Zindler de seguro te dará empleo asi que en marcha- los muchachos habían planeado disfrazarme de un argentino escritor para que me dejara trabajar asi que me pusieron un traje muy caro; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me encontraba en el Moulin Rouge, había muchas chicas que se dejaban tocar por otros hombres, pero vi una cara que nunca pude olvidar una cara de un persona que me caía mal que me daba nauseas hablar con ella...o si como olvidar su cara Pansy Parkinson; yo me fui con mis amigos ignorándola nos sentamos en una de las mesas, en la mesa de al lado estaba Harold:

-este es el Moulin Rouge tu diviértete ellas te complacen...claro si le das un gran cantidad de dinero-Morx; en eso Pansy se me acerca a mi y con una sonrisa hipócrita me dice:

-yo a ti te conozco muñeco-me dijo ella acariciándome la cara pero yo con tono de odio le conteste:

-mira Pansy vete con otro si porque a mi no me agradan las prostitutas como a ti okei casi pienso que te gustan mas las mujeres que lo hombres solo estas rodeadas de ellas-draco; a Pansy se le borro la sonrisa del rostro y se fue en eso Tolusse me dice:

-bien echo ella es la mas odiada de todo el molino no pero ...mira esta bajando si AHORA SI SE PONDRA BUENO-Tolusse, era cierto ella era hermosa con su pelo rojo que era hasta su cintura, su ojos azules, pero yo no era el único que me fijaba en ella también había otra persona...El Duque...estaba en la mesa de a lado con Harold en eso le dice:

- bien mi gran duque en cualquier momento ella lo elegirá para que baile con ella-harold

-Excelente-Duque

- He preparado un encuentro cercano usted con ella en el Ojo del Elefante!-Harold

* * *

-Bien mi gran amigo en cualquier momento ella te elegirá para bailar-Tolusse

-Excelente-dije yo

-He preparado un encuentro cercano solo tu y ella en el Ojo del Elefante!-Tolusse

* * *

Todo de vuelve oscuro ...del techo baja un columpio y en ella venia una chica de pelos rojo como el fuego, ojos azules, llevaba un leotardo plateado con un sombrero y tacones negros al igual el sombrero, cuando llega al suelo empieza a bailar cantar:

-Esa chica yo la conozco... donde la he visto antes- me pregunte para mi pero Tolusse me escucho y me dijo:

-Nadie que no trabaje aquí la puede conocer...es mas ahí personas que trabajan aquí y no la conocen, no le gusta hablar mucho con la gente-Tolusse...después de haber bailado un buen rato y fingiendo con una gran sonrisa la chica regresa a su columpio-¡mira se esta yendo!-me dijo el, y asi era se estaba elevando pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar al techo de la nada se desmaya y se cae, gracias a Dios su mejor amigo la atrapa

-llévatela-dijo Harold con sudor en la cara y un poco nervioso; cuando la meten al otro lado del donde estaba la gente su mejor amiga le dice a Pansy:

-Salgan a bailar...se ha vuelto a desmayar...ojala que Harold no este enojado-la mejor amiga

-Pues...Shantal sabes algo-dijo Pansy dirigiéndose a la mejor amiga-siento que otro diamante rojo pronto va subir al columpio-Pansy

-Rezaremos para que tu no sea...-dijo Shantal sin preocupación alguna-si tu eres nosotros perdemos la reputación

Las que acompañaban a Pansy se empiezan a reír, ella solo les da un golpe para que salgan y se van.

* * *

Ya estaba ahí solo faltaba ella; la puerta se abre; sale ella con un simple leotardo sin mangas ni nada color negro y una capa negra transparente...yo me quede con la boca abierta ...ya sabia quien era ella...los dos nos quedamos inmóviles...

* * *

Tolusse escalo el elefante con una cuerda junto con los otro cuatro compañeros que me ayudaron a conseguir trabajo ahí...

* * *

-Malfoy...-me dijo yo recapacite y dije:

-Weasley...- dije yo-asi que Diamante Rojo...eh?

-Los diamantes han sido mis mejores amigos desde hace dos años...-Ginny- que te trae a estos rumbos la verdad...nunca espere ver a un Malfoy aquí...

-vine a buscar a una Shantal...para algo...y también me ofrecieron el puesto para terminar de escribir una historia...

-ahhhh ya veo...una misión de mortífagos y planeas secuestrar a Shantal para que Voldemort suba al poder como lo a intentado 26 veces...(aclaración ginny tiene 22 y draco 23)

-como va tu amor con Potter-cambie de tema lo mas rapido posible...pero recibi una respuesta ...mala...:

-soy una persona que no tiene derecho a enamorarse soy solo una prisionera por asi decirlo- dijo un tanto descontenta pero sabia actuar muy bien ya que no lo note al principio...sirvió dos copas de vino-quieres- me ofreció sin verme ; yo le negué con la cabeza; en eso me acerque a ella y la tome por la cintura; me voltea a ver y me dice-asi que tu eres el famoso Duque

-ehhhh...no soy duque, soy escritor-dije yo ago extrañado

-¡ESCRITOR!- protesto-no esto no esta bien eres un simple...- no puedo terminar esa frase ya que tocan la puerta, ella se queda en shock..

* * *

-asi que ella es el diamante rojo...genial...groevy (70´s o 80´s no le queda)quiero que me la traigan-x

-si...mi señor-y

-pero si le veo un solo rasguño o su vestimenta algo dañada o algo por el estilo sufriran la muerte-x

-si mi señor...es una placer morir por usted-y

que bueno que entienden-x

* * *

Ginny se separa de Draco lo mas rapido posible; el se esconde atrás de la mesa que tenia los vinos y demás; en eso entra el Duque con cara de superioridad (¬.¬presumido); Ginny se pone delante de la mesa tapando a Draco:

-vaya duqu...-Ginny tratando de articular palabras- Duque...sea bienvenido – Draco se intenta asomar pero ginny con el tacón de aguja del zapato le da en la rodilla para que no se asome; el duque deja sus cosas en una perchero

-mucho gusto...soy Harry Potter o el Duque Potter como prefieras decirme...y cual es tu nombre, hermosa-me dijo

-mi nombre...-Ginny no le podía decir su verdadero nombre...por largo tiempo la creian desaparecida y aun lo creían-no creo que sea de importancia para alguien como usted pero ya que insiste...Satín..si eso Satín

-perfecto...-la miro sospechosamente pero lo disimulo-...Milady Satín es un honor conocerla aunque usted no lo crea- el Duque va hacia la mesa en la que estaba oculta Draco y ella grita:

-¡NO!- el duque la ve algo extrañado y sospechoso-no...¿no le gusta la vista?- dijo señalando hacia fuera el gran corazón que era un entrada pero no iba mas que al lomo del elefante...;el Duque solo asiente con la cabeza y regresa la vista a la mesa pero ella vuelve a gritar-¡NO!...quiero bailar me quedaron ganas de bailar- dijo bailando; el duque vuelve a la mesa pero ella se lanza a los pies-¡DUQUE! soy pobre...pero si tuviera dinero compraría una casa donde vivamos los dos- luego ginny aun al os pies del duque le abre las piernas y ve a Draco atrás de las piernas; ella le señala la puerta; y vuelve a cerrarle las piernas...el camina hacia la puerta pero al abrirla se encuentra con el guardaespaldas del Duque; asi que vuelve a cerrar la puerta pero la azota por culpa del viento(huí si ni yo me la creo)el Duque voltea; pero Ginny se avienta a la cama haciendo que el duque le ponga mas atención a ella; Draco se queda inmóvil a un lado de la puerta-¡duque no juegue con mis sentimientos¡quiere hacer el amor!-ella se levanta y se lo lleva al cama; lo sostiene fuertemente; le hace una seña a Draco para que se vaya por la abertura al lomo del elefante; antes de la abertura había unos espacios en los cuales median fácil dos metros de largo y 4 de ancho y había un sillón en cada lado, Draco se esconde en ellos; Ginny se levanta y a la ves levanta al Duque y echa al Duque y cerrando la puerta va y le reclama a Draco:

-¡tienes alguna idea de lo que me has hecho pasar...-Ginny no logro terminar esa frase pork se desmayo en ese instante; pero Draco la logra atrapar...

* * *

-Vamos a ver como va – harold va a un telescopio y se pone a observar el Elefante, ve a ginny en brazos de alguien ya que no ve bien a la persona y lo cofunde con el duque- lo tiene donde lo queremos...

* * *

Draco pone a Ginny en la cama; el cae sobre ella; ginny se despierta:

-te amo-en eso entra el Duque y Ginny regresa a la realidad-¡DUQUE!...nosotros estábamos ensayando

- Me crees Tonto o que...estaban ensayando en el Ojo del Elefante a mitad de la noche-en eso Tolusse sale de su escondite junto con los otros amigos y finge:

-y que tal...lo hacemos de nuevo...¡oh el Duque que bueno bienvenido!-dijo Tolusse agitando la mano del Duque

-vi que...vi que urgente era el ensayo , asi que les hable para uno de emergencia-mintió ginny

* * *

harold ve a Tolusse por el telescopio; junto con Morx y los demás rodeando al Duque...

-Cielo Santo!-exclamo y salió corriendo hacia el Elefante

* * *

-Mi señor...no le...-Llegó harold algo cansado ya que con eso kilos...¬¬

-Harold has llegado...para que veas el ensayo de emergencia que peri hacer, el Duque kiere invertir en eso…..-mintió ginny

-¿invertir?...oh invertir…¡CLARO! Como lo olvide...vamos a mi oficina para leer los papeles...-harold

-Pero de que es la obra-Duque

-es deee...eh Tolusse tu dile...-dijo harold sudando de nervios..

-es sobre...sobre...-dijo Tolusse algo nervioso; en eso Draco interviene y dice:

-Es sobre el amor-El duque lo ve con cara de raro, pero Draco continua y dice- de una bella cortesana...es en...

-SUIZA-exclamo Tolusse con cara de estar salvado, Draco ve un elefante de la India e intervine y dijo...

-¡NO!-todos lo voltean a ver a el-es en la India...una bella cortesana vivía ahí reinando pacíficamente-dijo viendo a ginny pero en eso voltea a ver al Duque y continua- pero un malvado maharajá invade su reino; para que el se vaya debe seducirlo...pero un citarista enamora a la joven ya que tenia planeado ir a un gran fiesta para la elección del esposo de ella y se disfraza de un príncipe confundiéndolo a si con el maharajá...

-yo seré el citarista ...-dijo Morx agarrando una guitarra

- y también ahí un Citarista de la Verdad el cual seré yo-y volteado a ver al duque dice- y usted será el ma...-pero todos inclusive harold le tapa la boca

- y como se llama- pregunto el Duque

todos se voltean a ver unos a otros; Draco recordando lo que le habia pasado en la mañana dice:

-"Espectáculo, Espectacular"-Draco

-Pues...-dijo el Duque ganándose las miradas de intriga-me gusta...donde firmo-duque; harold lo lleva a la oficina...

-----------------------------------aquí llega el final del segundo capitulo--------------------------------

**y les gusto rr plis...bueno aunque no haiga seguiere escribiendo jajaja**


	3. ¡¡¡Lucius en el Moulin Rouge!

**Bueno pss sobres gracias por su rr okis aquí los dejo con el tercer capitulo(marisol donde te habias quedado:S)**

Capitulo 3.-¡Lucius Malfoy en el Moulin Rouge!

Ya cuando esa de noche todos estaban es sus cuartos; draco ve a ginny en el lomo del elefante; escala por la cuerda que habían escalado Tolusse y los demás hasta llegar al lomo donde se encuentra a ginny cantando:

_Yo soy la noche_

_No aguanto la luz_

_¿cómo comenzare_

_a vivir de nuevo?_

_Un dia me iré _

_Dejare todo esto ayer_

_¿pork vivir de _

_sueño en sueño?_

_Y temer al _

_Dia en que_

_El sueño_

_Se cumpla_

_Un dia me iré_

_Muy muy _

_Lejos de _

_Aquí..._

Draco asusta a ginny la cual de inmediato se levanta con la decisión de irse abajo pero el la detiene:

-oye...no por favor no e asustes; linda pijama-Draco; ginny se ve su ropa...vestía una capa chica con un vestido verde con una tira amarilla con una boina, su pelo era muy bonito lo traia lasio con una liga al final y un mecho cayendo sobre su cara:

-para tu mayor información..esto no es mi pijama okei...es solo una vestimenta de noche ya que ...pensaba ir al callejón Diagon cuando TODOS estuvieran dormidos-dijo recalcando la palabra "todos"-debiste tener mas cuidado hoy en la noche si el duque no se la hubiera creído estarías en problemas...

-no importa...este te keria preguntas algo...hoy en la noche me dijiste que me amabas y yo keria saber si era verdad o si solo...-Draco

-o si solo fue una actuación-termino ginny; Draco asintió con la cabeza simplemente y ella continuo-si fue solo un acto

-ahh...esque se veía tan real :S...-Draco

-Malfoy...hago creer lo que las personas quieren-Ginny

-Si lo se...entiendo que te hallas enamorado del duque Potter –Draco

-como ya te dije antes...no tengo derecho a amar...no me enamore de nadie, no me he enamorado de nadie y no me enamorare de nadie...una vida sin amor-aclaro ginny

-¡Sin amor?...pero vivir sin amor...-Draco

-¡No!...vivir en la calle eso si es terrible-Gin; draco se sube al gorrito que llevaba el elefante era circular; y grita:

-¡El amor es oxigeno...-Draco

-¡Baja de ahí!-le decia ginny preocupada con que se fuera a caer

-Que respiramos a cada instante!...-Draco

-Te vas a caer...te vas a matar...baja ya ...baja de ahí...-Ginny lo jala haciendo que que caiga encima de ella:

-Si no vives con amor...eres una piedra...y apuesto lo que quieras a que ya te has enamorado antes-le susurro Draco al oido de Ginny

-vivir en la calle...con hambre...es peor...sobretodo desde que deje la casa...-le susurra Ginny; Draco le da un beso apasionadamente y ginny no se resiste ; cuando Draco se separa y se levanta se baja del elefante y se va:

-aunque hubo un tiempo en que me enamore...pero al final fue horrible-dijo ginny asegurándose de que nadie la oyera

* * *

-ya leí todo...pero quiero agregar una condición al contrato ...y si no se cumple adios al Moulin rouge-Potter

-usted diga y se volverá a escribir el contrato-harold

-bien Sr.Zindler...quiero que Milady Satín sea solo mía...y ni es que sea celosos-dijo mientras empezaba a arrugar su sombrero con forma de hongo-pero no me gusta que no me agarren mis cosas

-Pero señor...-harold"ginny trae algo..."pensó harold-Satín a soñado con la libertad de amar

-Entonces no hay trato...-el Duque se para, con la intención de salir de la oficina

-¡no!-Zindler va a una maquina de escribir , vuelve hacer su contrato pero ahora con esa ultima condición, va hacia su escritorio se sienta, los papeles los pone enfrente del duque; sacando una pluma del bolsillo el duque firma:

-y no lo olvide Sr.Zindler yo me quedo con las escrituras del Moulin Rouge-Potter

* * *

-_¡Despertate!_-dice alguien; Draco se levanta de golpe y voltea a ver al causante que lo había mojado con el cubo de agua y dijo tallándose los ojos para quitarse el agua:

-que un rayo parte tus...-logro ver y dijo-PADRE...genial no te basto con chingarme la vida en la casa

-no vine para eso ...además son las nueve de la mañana...y yo tengo mi horario ósea que te voy a chingarte hasta las tres cuarenta y cinco...ahora pasemos a los asuntos de verdadera importancia...quien es a la que llaman el "Diamante Rojo"-Lucius

-El ...el Diamante Rojo...nose ...no es muy ...muy social que digamos-Draco

-No me vengas con eso-grito Lucius-los vimos juntos ...a los dos besándose tirados en vete tu a saber donde

-shhhh...cállate pendejo...ahora...casi ni hable con ella me confundio con el duque-Draco

-Con ese cara rajada...ya no mientas y dime quien rayos es...-Lucius

-Mira no tengo tiempo-se mete al baño, se cambia y sale-voy a trabajar-y dejando a Lucius solo en la habitación; se va

* * *

todos estaban reunidos en la pisa de baile, escuchando las noticias que les daba harold mientras sostenían copas de vino:

-El Duque dice que dentro de 2 semanas empieza las transformación del Moulin Rouge en un teatro...mientras seguirán como antes...el show debe continuar-Harold; todos elevan sus copas en el aire como señal de festejo(brindando)

-además...se nos ha decidido unir el señor Lucius Malfoy-al oir esto ginny sin querer tira su copa ; Lucius va hacia donde ella estaba, pero un chico musculoso, pelo café, al igual que sus ojos se pone enfrente de ginny como para protegerla:

-Neville...déjalo pasar..-Ginny; Lucius se pone enfrente de ella, luego voltea a ver a Neville con cara de desprecio y dice:

-Neville Lombotton es tu esclavo o tu guardaespaldas-dijo con tono burlón este Lucius; Ginny se acerca a Lucius y le dice:

-se que algo tramas y lo voy a averiguar-Gin

-Eso espero-Lucius

* * *

**bueno hasta aquí llego el capitulo 3 jejej espero que os guste:P**


	4. De vuelta al Pasado

**Bueno pss sobres gracias por su rr okis aquí los dejo con el tercer capitulo(marisol donde te habias quedado:S)firmen mi flog

* * *

**

Capitulo4:De vuelta al pasado...

Ginny volvía a bajar por el columpio; Draco estaba sentado al igual que el Duque; Ginny va hacia el luego se voltea a la multitud y dice:

-¡creo que hoy toca que las mujeres escogan con quien bailar...yo escogo...-Ginny; el duque ya se ponía de pie cuando- a Draco Malfoy-Draco se levanta ; ca a la pista de baile; el duque se queda en el mismo lugar parado; mientras bailaban, platicaban:

-Que demonios hace aquí tu pinche padre?-Dijo ginny fingiendo una sonrisa

-viene por el "diamante rojo"-también fingiendo una sonrisa

-por mi?-pregunto algo interesada pero a la vas preocupada-para que jodios me quiere?

-yo que se...-le dijo algo desesperado por todas las preguntas-son asuntos de Voldemort no mios

-Pues sácale toda la información posibles...pork si no te aseguro que te quedas patitas en la calle...te veo mañana en el "Árbol del Pasado" a las 4:00 en punto...y si te tardas te mueres!-Ginny subió al columpio y se va

-Ehh... si claro...-Draco se queda solo en la pista de baile, levanta el dedo índice se lo pone enfrente de la cara-dedo...-le empieza hablar-eres el único que me entiende verdad-Draco empieza a mover su dedo arriba y abajo como asintiendo-Gracias

* * *

8 semanas después 

-okei... ahora escucha mi versión...vale?...-Ginny asintió con la cabeza-Lucius Malfoy te necesita para algo malo –dijo Draco mientras se sentaba a los pies del árbol del pasado

-Wou... genial vamos por un gran progreso-Dice ginny sentándose a su lado

-lose-dijo Draco algo contento

-El sarcasmo para ti es una lengua extranjera-Ginny

* * *

oficina Harold 

-Señor Lucius quisiera pedirle que saliera del Moulin Rouge...ya que ya no es el famoso prostíbulo que usted conocía...ahora es teatro y usted no tiene papel aquí...asi que como dicen los mexicanos "a volar ósea good bye"-Harold

-Gracias...me voy la verdad nunca necesite estar aquí pero en fin...-se paro y cuando tenia la mano en la perilla se voltea a ver a Harold-por cierto se acuerda de que aquí a habido miles de asesinatos...de mujeres...-Harold solo asiente con la cabeza-pues yo las mate porque se querían acostar conmigo..pero no se preocupe ya no habra mas asesinatos aquí...-y con eso se fue

* * *

El timbre se escucha por toda la casa, un chino pelirrojo abre la puerta, todavía esta muy dormido: 

-Weasley...no me vas a dejar pasar a tu pocilga- dijo una voz fría

-aummmm-respondió con un gran bostezó el chico- Hola Malfoy que haces aquí...olvidalo..que horas son...las seis de la mañana...a si claro pasa...alguien te recibirá mas tarde ya que todos estamos dormidos...

-y que tal si te digo que tu hermana la encontré y trabaja en un prostíbulo -Lucius

-Si claro y mi abuela superman-dijo dormido; se fue a la cama, se acostó se acomodo y se volvio a dormir

* * *

-Ginny debo hablar contigo- dijo Harold un tanto preocupado en la entrada del cuarto de la chica: 

-claro Harold pasa- Ginny se hace a un lado para que pase , cierra la puerta tras ella, va hacia una mesa sirve te, le da uno a Harold y otro para ella, que se va a sentar atrás de un escritorio-toma asiento por favor-pone el te aun lado y se pone a revisar unos papeles cuando termina los deja al lado y pregunta viendo fijamente a harold-de que querías hablar-le dijo mientras tomaba un poco de te

-de la "señorita Satín"-Harold; ginny se pasa el te de un trancazo y harold continua-el duque , en el contrato dice que le pertenece...

-jaja...el cree que Satín le pertenece...pero por desgracia aquí no hay ninguna Satín jaja-contesto ginny entre risas

-...-harold-veo que tienes algo planeado asi que no pienso interrumpir...pero ojala tuviera las escrituras del Moulin Rouge

-quieres tener las escrituras del Moulin Rouge otra ves? y desaparecer al duque ...-Ginny

-te dejare para que pienses en un plan-Harold

-okei-dijo ginny con una media sonrisa

* * *

Estaban en el ensayo...Pansy y sus secuaces estaban sentadas atrás ...riéndose..Pansy va hacia el duque y le dice: 

-Duque...lo que no entiendo es porque a la cortesana le gusta el escritor...ups! perdon el citarita-dijo adrede y se vuelve a ir

* * *

-Draco tenemos que terminar...todos ya lo sabes...inclusive Harold y Pansy haría cualquier cosa con tal de separarnos-Gin 

-Pero ginny todo esta bien...tu estas bien...yo estoy...-Draco

-¡NO!...yo estaba bien antes de que TU-dijo recalcando "TU"-llegaras...lo del duque ya estaba planeando...yo lo seduciría...le sacaría todo el oro y punto...pero no tubo que llegar Draco Malfoy con su ridícula idea sobre el amor!...y todo el plan se vino abajo...yo ni siquiera sabía que era Potter okei... ahora me enoje con el y no esperaba volver a verlo en toda mi corta vida...pero yo se porque esta aquí...¡te esta siguiendo!-Gin

-¿a mi?-dijo un poco preocupado; pero claro su belleza hizo que no se notara¬¬(ahí que trabajar en su autostima)

-daaaaaaa... si!gracias por ponerme atención-le reprocho la chica a draco

-denada...vámonos de aquí-Draco

-a no eso si que no...toca el árbol...-Ginny; Draco lo mira un poco desconfiado-hazlo de una buena vez-le reclamo la chica el pone su mano al igual que Ginny y dice

_pasado...presente...futuro---_todo comenzó a dar vueltas

_tiempo y lugar...------_Draco estava a punto de vomitar

_llévanos atrás ..._

_cumple con tu misión!

* * *

Re_

gresan por el tiempo a una casa ...muy humilde...(no podian ser vistos pero ellos si veían todo)...ven a un niña pelirroja de 12 años de edad saliendo del baño...muy pensativa diria cualquiera que la viera: 

-te pasa algo ginny-dijo fred algo preocupado pero luego sonrio ampliamente; Ginny lo voltea a ver y le dice:

-necesito hablar con mi papa o con mi mama-contesto preocupada

-que pasa...te salió un araña...jaja-fred

-No,...necesito hablar con mi papa o con mi mama-volvio a repetir la chiquilla

-o0o0o0o0h!...ya entendi...la indirecta muy directa...¡Papa ya le sucedió a ginny!-grito fred; ginny solo decía "no es posible porque volvimos a este momento" y draco en cambio solo se reía a carcajadas

-¡Fred NO ES PARA QUE LO ANUNCIES POR TODA LA CASA!-le grito ginny niña;ginny grande decía"lo voy a matar...vámonos de escena

* * *

Draco y Ginny aparecen en una habitación gigante; en el suelo había un niño de 5 años; poniéndose Talco el solito...sin pañales; Draco se ponía rojo como tomate...mientras que Ginny a rompió a carcajada: 

-jajaja...que bueno...a los cinco años y todavía con pañales jajaja a ver Drakinsito no quiere usar calzoncito...-Ginny

-Vamonos-Draco

* * *

Aparecen en cuarto oscuro y Ginny dice"esta es la escena que quería ver desde el principio :P 

-cuanto me van a dar-pregunto alguien; su voz salía de la oscuridad

-aquí tienes...como lo prometí...100 millones de galeones-Voldemort; luego con una sonrisa malévola dice el otro:

-Esta bien...que quieres que haga-x

-Espía a mi hijo...tenemos al duque secuestrado te harás pasar por el...-aclaro Lucius

-Bien...¡este será el dia en que Voldemort y Potter unen fuerzas para eliminar a los muggles y a los Sangres Sucias!-Blaise, luego harry murmura algo que draco no alcanza a oír pero Ginny si

* * *

Ginny y Draco regresan al presente; Gin cae de rodillas con la mirada en el suelo; lagrimas silenciosas corrían por su rostro...; Draco se agacha, la abraza rodeándola con el brazo derecho y con el otro le tiende un pañuelo muy fino; Ginny lo agarra: 

-ya tranquila...no esta tan mal-Draco; ginny se seca las lágrimas lo voltea a ver y le reclama:

-que no esta tan mal...¿qué acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo harry antes de que regresáramos a estos tiempos,-Ginny, Draco la ve algo confundido lo cual fue respuesta suficiente para Ginny- olvídalo...me tengo que ir...gracias por el pañuelo-lo tira al suelo y se va corriendo

-mujeres quien las entiende...-reprocho draco

* * *

**bueno hasta aquí llego el capitulo 4 jejej espero que os guste:P y firmen mi flog **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno pss sobres gracias por su rr okis aquí los dejo con el tercer capitulo(marisol donde te habias quedado:S)

* * *

**

Capitulo5:Al Rescate De hermione

Ginny corría los mas rápido que podía..; cuando llega a su alcoba, abre su ropero..en el cual se hallaba montones de vestidos ,disfraces y demás, mueve la mitad de la ropa de un lado y la otra mitad al otro lado, luego de atrás de la ropa estaba todas las cosas de magia, varita, libros, escoba, pergaminos, tinteros, y demás, saca su escoba la cual era una Saeta de Fuego 7000 que era mas veloz y mas chida jo ;primero checa que nadie la vea.. ni siquiera Parkinson ...se sube a la Saeta...se empieza a elevar hasta chocar contra el techo "auch" dice en murmuro; luego sale..va hacia Grimmuld Place; cuando llega se baja de la escoba y va corriendo hace un hueco que había entre las puertas 11 y 13:

-Numero 12 Grimmuld Place-piensa pero nada aparece-no tengo tiempo para esto...-luego en lugar de pensarlo lo grita a los 4 vientos-NUMERO 12 GRIMMULD PLACE..-la puerta aparece entre el 11 y 13, Ginny entra muy deprisa pero no ve a nadie, no había muebles, va a la cocina, estaba desalojada, todo lo que estuvo ahí fue destrozado, las paredes estaban con sangre, y algunos mortífagos tirados por el suelo- Hermione...estas aquí

-Todos se fueron de este lugar...-una persona salía de en las sombras, luego le ofrece la mano a Ginny- toma mi mano y ve lo que sucedió con tus propios ojos- Ginny toma la mano del chico, todo empieza dar vueltas, hasta que para y aparecen en el mismo lugar donde estaban antes, Ginny ve a la Sra. Weasley con su esposo al lado, y unos encapuchados enfrente de ellos, estaban peleando, luego Ginny sale de ahí hacia la sala de reuniones, y ve a Remus con Nymphadora y otros encapuchados , va a la sala y ve a Harry, Ron y George peleando contra otros 6 encapuchados, va arriba y en el pasillo ve a Hermione, con Fred y Sirius peleando contra 3 encapuchados, luego escucha un grito desde la cocina, Ginny baja corriendo hacia la cocina, se queda en la puerta, la Sra. Weasley yacía en el suelo al lado del Sr. Weasley:

-pa...papá...ma...mamá...- otro gritó de dolor se escucho , Ginny fue a la sala donde ve tirados a los 6 mortífagos, ella solo da un suspiro de alivio pero Harry y Ron tenían muchas heridas, va hacia el pasillo de arriba, y ve a los tres encapuchados tirados en el suelo y Fred inconsciente en el suelo mientras Hermione lo curaba y a Sirius con muchas cortadas y bañado en sangre lo cual significaba que estaba muerto, luego va hacía la Sala de Reuniones y ve a los otros mortífagos derrotados y Nymphadora y Remus a salvo, Ginny en su mente suelta la mano del chico y regresa al presente cae al suelo de rodilla viendo hacia la oscuridad, pone sus manos en el suelo, agacha su cabeza y ahora su vista era al suelo, unas cuantas lagrimas recorrieron su rostro sigilosamente, luego el chico empieza a hablar :

-Todos abandonaron este asqueroso lugar; claro menos lo que murieron en el ja, la antigua casa de mi repugnante padrino...no se porque sufrí por su muerte, aquí nació y en este mismo lugar murió...debí haberle agradecido a los mortífagos que lo mataron...hicieron lo correcto-Ginny vuelve a ver el chico, tenía una mirada fría, sus ojos eran completamente verdes sin pupilas, solo el circulo verde- sorprendida Satín o debería Ginny

-Harry-la chica se levanta de golpe, lo ve ferozmente, con ganas de matarlo y demás-donde esta Hermione

-Porque no lo buscas...todavía tiene 30 minutos de vida-Harry

-como rayos la voy a encontrar y salvarla en media hora!...me crees superman?-le reprochó la chica

-ese ya no es mi problema sino el tuyo soluciónalo TU- harry, Ginny solo lo ve con repugnancia y le dice:

-tonto...

-28 minutos...

-hombres los odios-empieza a caminar por toda la casa sin ver a nadie ni nada, solo cadáveres y demás-Hermione!- pero nadie contesto luego agrego-Hermione por favor si me oyes di Hermi presente!

* * *

-Ginny-alguien le habló; Ginny voltea a ver al dueño de la voz, el cual la mete a un armario de escobas, Ginny prende la luz y le dice:

-que rayos quieres-le dice Ginny severamente

-nada solo vine a visitar a los difuntos...entre los cuales esta tu padre...lo sabías:...

-encerio!...voy a sufrir mucho por el...el arruino toda mi vida-Gin sale del armario pero lo agarra de la muñeca

-Aun te amo-Ginny trata de safarse; en eso harry aparece

-suéltame, Finnigan...ya no quiero nada contigo!-Gin-tengo cosas que hacer...debo seguir buscando a hermione...puede morir...- Ginny le suelta una cacheada, se suelta luego pasa por el lado de Harry, Seamus va tras ella pero Harry le evita el paso a Seamus

* * *

-No esta aquí...-Ginny recuerda algo que sucedió cuando ella estaba en sexto y limpiaba ese pasillo _"Ginny trapeaba ese pasillo, luego ve la puerta del cuarto de Hermione entre abierta, ella se asoma y ve a Harry, Ron y hermione sentados en la cama de Hermione_

_-la madera hueca...esta por ese lugar-señalo Hermione-son siete pasos desde la entrada...-Ron se levanta y va hacia la puerta luego cuenta siete pasos, luego levanta el tapete, Hermione ve una rampilla la levanta y le dice a harry- mira el antiguo escondite de Sirius con tu padre y remus..._

_-no vamos a decirle a nadie verdad?-harry, los tres escupen en la palma de su mano y las juntan"_

Ginny va hacía la entrada del cuarto luego empieza a contar:

-1...2...3...4...5...6...7...-Gin, luego levanta el poco tapete que quedaba-aquí es- pero no ve nada mas que una alfombra con sangre, la chica la levanta, pero no había nada debajo de la alfombra, Ginny se levanta y se pone a observar el lugar, de repente el armario empieza a brillar. Ginny va hacia el y lo abre, busca alguna pista moviendo la ropa, llega al fondo pro no había ropa si uno una agujero negro del tamaño un enano, mete la mano, y el agujero se hace grande como de su tamaño, se empieza a meter lentamente hasta salir del agujero y toparse que ahora estaba en el universo y olvidaba que hay no podía respirar, asi que hace un conjuro para poder respirar, veía las estrellas brillar, luego ve hacia el frente, y ve a Hermione desmayada y flotando por la atmósfera, junto con unas estrellas rodeando a Hermione, Ginny va hacia ella

-Hermione!...Hermione...porque no dijiste Hermi presente?-Gin la lleva fuera del agujero , la pone en el suelo, se quita el hechizo, ve que Hermione va abriendo los ojos y lo primero que dice:

-Maldito Potter!...lo odio...lo voy a matar como se le ocurre hacerme eso...casi muero asfixiada-dijo levantándose de golpe

-Herm tranquila...ahora tu me vas a decir que es ese lugar?-Gin; Hermione se da cuenta de la presencia de Ginny, Ginny se para:

-pues resulta que es el espacio, siempre que los tres nos metíamos se transformaba a la a tierra un lugar tranquilo y bonito, pro resulta que cuando todos dejamos esta casa para encontrar otro lugar para la orden, nos falto cerrar ese escondite, días después Harry se empezó a comportar de manera extraña, no quería vernos salía y todo eso , tiempo después yo quise venir a ver cuantas personas aun eran de carne y hueso y cuantas se habían podrido, para enterrarlos, en eso Harry m atrapo y me encerró ahí-dijo señalando el armario-pero ya tenia un conjuro el cual la atmósfera no cambiaria y pos ahí me tenia asfixiándome...pro tienes que llevar horas ahí adentro para asfixiarte...quieres hacer al prueba-le aclaro

-no gracias...creo que estoy bien asi gracias ...ahora respira tranquilízate...estas a salvo...porque si te daras cuenta ya estas en el mundo real!-Gin

-ahí Ginny gracias por salvarme no sabes te debo una...

-luego te dire como me regreses el favor...por ahora ahí que salir de aquí...y claro evitando a Harry-Gin junto con Herm se van corriendo luego Herm le dice:

-que ha sido de tu vida?...y si quiero saber-dijo al ver la cara que ponía Ginny

-bueno pues cuando termine Hogwarts, el último dia me escape del tren, camine por todo Hogsmade y fui a Londres muggle...no sabes es hermoso...bueno sali por el caldero chorreante, luego escuche de un lugar llamado el Molino Rojo asi que decidí ir, pro un dia que estaba sentada en una banca del parque, Harold Zindler pasaba por ahí, me vio y me dijo que era el dueño y bla y ble vdd entonces me acepto, según Harold era la mas bonito y no lo niego y me nombraron el Diamante Rojo y eso es todo-Ginny

-vaya que interesante y que es el molino rojo...sino me equivoco diría que te refieres al Moulin Rouge...-voltea a ver a Ginny-...SI ES ESE LUGAR...eres una...prostituta-Herm-espera que ron se entere

-Si le dices te juro que yo misma ayudare a Potter para volverte a meter en ese armario y no sacarte

-ok ok oks ya-Herm y siguieron corriendo

-QUE!-gritaron los Weasleys al escuchar la noticia que le habia dado Lucius Malfoy"_ginevra estas en problemas je"

* * *

_

**sueño!RR!**


End file.
